Go Catch A Falling Star
by Hedonistic Opportunist
Summary: I only am doing what you wanted me to do. Angst, Gen.


**Go Catch A Falling Star**

Disclaimer: I don't even own the name "Naruto". So, move on.

**_Notes:_** No, I'm not returning to fandom. This ficlet was inspired by a long rant I posted on my Eljay – or better said, the rant gave birth to the ficlet XD. It's not the most orignal. I wrote it more for the sake of writing than anything else. It could have just as well been an original fic -

No I wish it had been. That would have made it a real accomplishment. But yes. I thought I'd not withhold it anymore XD. ButthisisbetterthanmyepicideaofwishingtowriteaBerserkinspiredNarutofic.

Feedback/criticism/whatever is appreciated.

---

The sun burns hot, blazing down on the blood-soaked battlefield like you'd gaze down at an insect from a microscope. Unaffectedly, not caring - and never flinching.

Flies buzz around the rotting corpses: bodies mutilated, squashed in heads, dismembered limbs all put on display for the hungry little buggers. But even more mesmerising than the sight of death is the smell – powerful as it is, even stronger than the odour of old shoes locked up in a changing room and old leather, it attaches itself to his nostrils and dances around him _(like fireflies in a green field_) in sickening swirls.

He keeps on walking, legs heavy as lead and weariness coiling in his stomach, heart and soul. However, he knows that he has to go on and nothing will stop him because you can't run away from that daft thing you call destiny

_(Try as you might and the only thing you'll gain in return is a wife turned into stone, a lover lost forever, an arrow through your heart because you dared touch the thing that was never meant to be yours). _

Even though Naruto's motto is that destiny or fate or prophecies in general should be screwed with, he knows that he'll not be able to avert this. Because what happens now never rested in his hands. A God he ain't not.

_(And he's only accepted this now, only understood now what everyone else has known for so, oh so much longer).  
_  
When he's only a few steps away from his destination, or better said, Sasuke, Naruto pauses and takes a deep breath. Another trickle of sweat runs down his spine as his eyes make contact with Sasuke's: eyes that burn nearly glaringly red, eyes eager to _destroy and destroy. _

It's the only flicker of emotion in those dark eyes. Otherwise, he's still– standing there like a one of those statutes you'd find in a Shinto shrine. His face is unreadable. And it's then that Naruto realises -

No, he's known for a while. Sasuke is dead _(deader than a doornail). _

Momentarily, it's nausea that threatens to rush up Naruto's throat, but he chokes it back down, knowing that he can't have his façade be shattered here and now. So, closing his eyes, he rests his hand on his sword_ (it trembles, like a cup that has been daintily placed on a rocking chair)_. His clothes stick like a second skin to him, and the heat is all around, engulfing him and swallowing him up into its searing emptiness.

Naruto waits.

No words are needed because – because, because, because -

He's used them all up.

_(His throat is dry, like a well that has been emptied of all water). _

Then, Sasuke draws his sword – quick as a flash – and if Naruto's eyes were not used to it, if his reflex senses were not what they are, he could not have averted it. But he does – as Sasuke's lunges at him, sword slashing through the air aimed at his head, he swoops to the side.

Laughing.

Sasuke doesn't laugh but aims again. This time going straight at Naruto's heart. Again, Naruto – exhilarated and thrilled as if this were a game – dodges, throwing himself at the floor as Sasuke strikes again. He rises again, and Sasuke stands still for a second. So does Naruto. They both breathe loudly – facing each other.

Whatever he must do, Naruto knows he must do it now. This time as Sasuke runs at him, Naruto holds his weapon out straight – and when Sasuke is close enough – lets the sword dive in, cutting through flesh and bone.

There's a short gasp, Sasuke curses and then falls – his head brushes against Naruto's shoulder and he feels hair being brushing up against his cheek. Naruto pulls the sword out, seeing the red on the grey metal when he's done with the action.

He doesn't even flinch.

_(He's dead inside too, has to be - like the soldier who's signed up for the mission and has to shoot, shoot shoot). _

Naruto doesn't catch Sasuke as he falls and lands on the ground with a heavy thud.

Doesn't because -

_You never wanted me to catch you, did you?  
_  
_I only am doing what you wanted me to do. _

--


End file.
